Locket
by Dinokitty
Summary: A little drabble based on the first books locket. Very abstract, be warmed. Also a little graphic, as a warming


My past is a bloody one, with the death of my mistress and the years I spent waiting to be found, but I've been told that talking about it will give me closure or something of a similar kind. I haven't believed any of that nonsense nor will I ever but I digress, after all it's for the better if you hear what happened to my Mistress from me rather than the papers or other less reliable resources.

In the beginning it was so simple, I didn't have much to do but watch as the people passes by beyond the glass keeping me safe. I stayed there for many turnings, without the passing of the seasons I wouldn't have known how long I'd been stuck behind the glass, before my Mistress' Lover found me. It was a late night, the sun had gone and the sky was moonless, only the floating lights illuminated the world beyond the glass. It was during the glowing time, when the leaves turned colors and fell and darkness grew longer, a time Mistress had once called autumn. Words were spoken behind me, I had no hope of understanding anything and I was blind to the transition until a hand picked me up. The man who had long ago placed me behind the glass removed me from my spot, leaving me on a counter top. I faced outwards, my mistress' Lover was standing there dressed in a long, thinning coat, and warm eyes were focused on me rather than on the man I knew was standing behind me.

He didn't seem too bothered with the words the man behind me was speaking, nodding in agreement with whatever he was saying. A moment later papers were passes between the two men above me and my resting bed was closed leaving me in the dark much like I had been many turns ago. I was lifted, carelessly dropped inside an all-encompassing warmth, before around everything began moving. The bindings that had been holding me down my whole life remained there, keeping me from seeing anything of interest. This didn't last long however I was removed quickly and placed upon a smooth surface once again. From my place I could see a room, it was mostly barren with a few exceptions of a battered box at the base of what I had assumed was a resting bed much like mine. Later my Mistress mentioned it being a 'bed' which served a similar purpose, a place where mistress and her lover rested after long days.

I rested on that surface for a long while, it was many times of light and darkness before I finally met my mistress for the first time. My mistress has the most beautiful hair the color of the darkness I had spent much of my time, her eyes were a beautiful color that reminded me of the sky on a day from 'summer' time. For many light times and dark times the two spent endless hours within that single room, long evenings lit only by fire light and cozy days spent lounging on her Lover's bed. It wasn't long before I was given to Mistress, my resting box was closed once more before I was presented to her.

Her eyes went wide in surprise before a sheen covered then and she swung her eyes around her Lover's clasped to her chest in delight. Twirling around in her dress, she seemed to glow in happiness. The two shared an embrace before my restrains were removed and I was lifted from my resting bed. Dangling gently I was placed around my Mistress' neck, before her Lover closed in giving her face a gentle caress. They talked for hours afterwards and later in the evening we left, my Mistress and I. We visited her Lover countless times but she always made sure to leave during the darkened hours, slipping away in to the shadows.

Time passes differently for me then for you, so I suppose it could've been years but as I watched from the curve of her chest times seemed to fast far too fast for that long. However long it was it seemed only days before I met another man, he was different than Mistress' Lover, he seemed colder, angrier. Over time the Cold Man came over more and more often. He was loud, brash and angry all the time. The Cold Man was not kind to Mistress.

On days when we did not go to Mistress' Lovers home were locked within a building far away, lavish with shining gold and colors brighter than I had ever witnessed before. Even with all these luxuries offered to her by the Cold Man she was unhappy, I assumed she wished to visit her Lover with the freedom she had had previously. Despite all the restrictions the Cold Man placed on her my Mistress was brave and courageous, she defied him at every turn she could. It was during the dark hours when the crime was committed, she had left the Cold's home. Mistress was crying, sobbing, oh how distressed she was! I despaired at the thought I could do nothing to help her but Lover, he was a man who could something for my poor Mistress.

It was a swift trip, from the Cold Man's home to Lover's but it seemed to have taken forever. When we arrived Mistress' Lover was on his feet at once, comforting Mistress, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Together they sat on her bed, talking long into the night but they were quickly interrupted. It was Cold man, he had somehow found Mistress' and her lover. From where I rested I could see nothing, but voices where loud and I recognized Mistress', her Lover's as well as Cold Man's. They argued before a loud bang went off and Mistress rushed off, Lover had fallen.

Red seemed to gush from his chest and his warmth in his eyes was fading rapidly, Mistress was absolutely distraught! She rose quickly and faced Cold yelling at him, he grew angrier as well and dropped the narrow reflecting tube he held in his hands. Instead he drew something shining from his side, a narrow strip of metal sharp and glinting in the firelight. He came closer and I could see the coldness I had titled him after in his eyes, a moment later and the warmth beneath me was fading.

Cold man seemed shocked by his actions, dropping the metal object on the ground. Hastening forward he dropped to his knees, catching Mistress in his arms. He lowered her body, and subsequently me as well, before a glint appeared in his icy eyes that had never been there before. He lifted Mistress' body and placed her on the bed, there were muffled noises sounded behind me and a minute later he returned.

Muttered words or what I assumed was sorrow before we were lifted again and I could only watch as he brought us closer and closer to a hole in the wall that wasn't there before. We were placed gently in the hole before the light began disappearing, Cold left us there and as time passed Mistress began growing colder and colder beneath me. I was left in the dark again, my future looked much like my past and that was a bleak thought I didn't dwell on for too long.

Instead I waited patiently before you found and dug us out. I'm sorry to say but that is the end of my testimony. May I leave now?


End file.
